Please Don't Forget Me Love
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Naruto is missing his love. itachixnaruto, this is a slight yaoi. you've been warned!


**Please Don't Forget Me Love!**

A/N: Ok…This is my first fic. I hope you like it! It's a LATE Valentine fic. Bear with me.

* * *

It was that time a year again, the day where chocolates and flowers were exchanged, and the day where love was created.

(Naruto's POV)

I woke up on the morning of Valentines Day with sorrow in my heart. I knew that he wasn't there with me and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see him again. That's what I truly felt in my broken heart.

I got up and did my morning routine like I did every day. I hardly ever broke the cycle. But today I didn't feel like celebrating love, instead I wanted to mourn.

I found myself walking to a nearby lake that was overlooked by a cliff. It was my place of peace. I sat down and couldn't stop myself from thinking of the past; last year's Valentines Day.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_I woke up on Valentines Day in a great mood. Which was pretty weird since I was NOT a morning person. I ate my special breakfast. It consisted of chocolate! Hey it's Valentines Day._

_I went out and did errands, which took me a couple of hours. On my way home I bumped into a handsome man. It was nothing really, so I said my apologies and went on my way. The only thing was, the guy wouldn't leave my mind. There was just something about him that I was drawn to, but I wasn't sure just what it was. _

_The man was on my mind the entire afternoon. It was actually starting to irritate me a little. For some reason, I wanted to see that man again. So I went out looking for him. I looked for him everywhere! But, alas, I couldn't find him. I decided to take a break and get a snack. I went inside the nearest teashop and, lo and behold, there he was! I got really excited and went up to him. I started blabbing to him about how I was looking for him for a while. Before I realized what I had just said, he just stared at me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize why he was just staring at me. I sounded like a complete stalker! "Oh! Look. I didn't mean to sound like your stalker, it's just that something about you was practically begging me to meet you…" I started to babble again. "That's all right. I actually wanted to find you as well." The man said. "Really?" "Heh. Really." He offered me a seat and I took it. We just talked for hours in that little teashop._

_It was dinnertime now and both of us were hungry. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked. "Sure!" _

_We had a lot in common and shared many of the same likes and dislikes. It just amazed me. I never believed in it, but maybe I could give the concept a try, the concept of love at first site. Jeez…how corny and on Valentines Day no less!_

_We had a romantic dinner together. It was just bliss being with him._

_After dinner we went to the cliffs. The cliffs over looked a beautiful lake. "I like coming here sometimes. It helps to clear my head." He said. I could understand why. It was so peaceful there._

_I sat down and soon he joined me. "I really like being with you. Usually my mind is full of anger and confusing thoughts, but when I'm around you my mind just goes blank and all I can think about is you. It's a really nice feeling." He said. Oh how I loved his voice. It was deep and it told his feelings even when he didn't show them on his face. I burned it into memory. "I really like being with you too. My life is so boring and nothing changes. I feel the same practically every day. But today ever since I bumped into you, I haven't been so bored. I can't stop thinking about you. I know I sound like a sappy school girl with a crush…but…" I trailed off there. He was just staring at me again. "What?" I asked him. "Oh nothing." He leaned in and kissed me. It was a hesitant kiss but sweet all the same. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back. He was beautiful. I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed him again. _

_The day was perfect._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Naruto was so carried away in his thoughts that he didn't realize it was getting dark until it was finally night.

(Naruto's POV)

After that Valentines Day he and I were together a lot. I loved him and he loved me. But he had to leave and I couldn't go with him. We wrote each other letters but that wasn't enough. I came to the conclusion that I was never going to see him again. 'Oh great! I started to tear up. It seriously breaks my heart when I think those thoughts.'

* * *

Suddenly warm arms encircled Naruto's waist and a deep voice said; "I thought I'd find you here." Naruto knew and loved that voice ever since the first time he heard it. Naruto smiled and turned to him. "Itachi."

* * *

A/N: So I hope you at least some what enjoyed this...Please Review!


End file.
